ehwa_unnt_kabahlfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wallte
Wallte ein frei im Sinne der (All-)Gemeinfreiheit oder auch (nachgelagert }}) im Sinne sogenannter „freier “, siehe auch [[Wikipedia:de:freie Software|''Wikipedia:de:freie ''Software]] Nachbau des Windows-Explorers sowie des Explorer++ genannten ''Datei''-Verwalters werden. Weitere Einzelheiten Ähnlich wie der Übersetzer vorerst ein Teil des Befehlsempfängers ist, oder auch sogenannte klassische Ansicht… oder auch „''klassische'' Darstellung“ (aus Windows 2000 geerbt), siehe auch unter Wikipedia:de:Microsoft Windows XP#Benutzeroberfläche Luna, u.a. „klassische Darstellung“ betreffend)}} des trotz allem (im Vergleich mit anderen derartigen Verwaltern) Windows-Explorers –}} möglichst nahe an den Explorer in Windows XP (und teilweise auch wieder in Windows 10) angelehnt werden}} und das dann auch möglichst bleiben, solange der Anwender das – selbstbestimmt! – wünscht. Zudem )}} werden und die (drömisch) sogenannte ''Registernavigation oder auch das (denglische) Tabbed-Browsing beherrschen}}. Desweiteren könnte für die Entwicklung des EuK-Explorer der auch sogenannte Ros-Explorer oder (anscheinlich) besser schon dessen genannter Nachfolger, der Explorer++ (wenn möglich, ) wohl wenigstens als Übertragungshilfe genutzt werden, da wenigstens der Letztgenannte bereits ''quell''offen veröffentlicht wurde und vom Umfang her wohl noch einigermaßen überschaubar ist.siehe ggf. die jeweilige Anzahl und Größe der bisherigen Quell(datei)en Der erste Bezeichner war wohl einfach nur „''Explorer''-Nachbau“ – nach dem Vorbild des (Windows-)Explorers. Später (mit der Eröffnung oder auch Gründung, dieses Wikis hier) wurde daraus der KI-Explorer oder (später, abgeleitet vom Wikinamen und dem ‚microsoftschen Explorer‘ sowie dessen Vorläufer, dem Datei-Manager) auch (der) EuK-Walter und aus beiden wiederum der (KV-)Walter – sowie bevorzugt lautschriftlich (KF-)Wallta oder unter anderem (noch weiter bevorzugt) kurz . Die wichtigsten Fähigkeiten sind über die Tasten''kürzel… oder auch sogenannten ''Tastenkombinationen, wörtlich also (erstmal nur teilweise lehnübersetzt) Tasten-Verbindungen … + , + und + sehr schnell und einfach sogenannte Dateien und Ordner… ursprünglich Ordnermappen oder auch Heftordner, kurz Hefter (meist aus Pappe oder auch Karton), und übertragen – in die digitale oder auch ''elektronische'' Welt – Schriftbehälter oder auch Verzeichnisse … abzuschreiben (oder auch zu kopieren) und zu verschieben (bewegen, umlagern). Dabei wird im ersten Schritt immer eine Vorauswahl entweder über + zum Verschieben oder über + zum Kopieren (englisch copy… genauer (mit der -Schreibung}}, onferenz'' von 1901 und höre zudem [[Wiktionary:k#English|das englische Käi [oder auch, in ihrer Lautschrift Kei]]]}}) ganz klar römisch-amerikanisches Englisch …) getroffen und damit sozusagen gedanklich am Ausgangs- oder auch Herkunftsort eine (oder mehrere) Datei(en) oder auch ein (oder mehrere) Ordner in die Hand (auf)genommen. Im Folgeschritt wird das oder die (einzelnen) Schriftstücke (und/oder Schriftbehälter) am gewünschten Zielort mit + abgelegt oder (aus der gedanklichen Hand) losgelassen, was üblicherweise nur einmal der Fall ist. Wenn hingegen (im Ausnahmefall) mehrfach abgeschrieben oder auch vervielfältigt (kopiert) werden soll, dann muß so oft wie gewünscht einfach mit + sozusagen die gedankliche Hand entsprechend oft geöffnet werden. Nur bei Letzterem, also beim Vervielfältigen, kann der Ausgangs- und Zielort der selbe sein, wenn aber ein anderer Zielort gewünscht ist, kann dieser jederzeit (also auch nachträglich) ausgewählt und beispielsweise über + in ein anderes (Wallte-Haupt-)Fenster – mit dem gewünschten Zielort – oder auch über + in ein anderes (Wallte-)Unterfenster}}… wie beispielsweise im sogenannten Dolphin (siehe auch zugehöriges Bild); siehe zudem gegebenenfalls auch (allein aus Entwicklersicht) unter Wikipedia:de:Multiple Document Interface )}}; … gewechselt werden. Zugehörige Befehle im Befehlsempfänger: * , zudem (auch lautschriftlich) sowie (rechtschreiblich) und zudem (in ursprünglicherer Schreibung) – ruft den bevorzugten (KV- )Walt(h)ersiehe zudem ggf. auch im Wikiwörterbuch unter „Verwalter“ (im noch nicht beschriebenen Sinne einer zur Verwaltung dienenden Anwendung, welche in diesem Sinne auch genauer ''Datei''- oder ( und ursprünglicher) ]] }} genannt wird) und (siehe) zudem auch (kürzer, ebenso im Wikiwörterbuch) unter „Walter“ und (zudem auch noch ursprünglicher) unter „Walther“ auf, also vorerst ( , ersatzweise) den ''Windows-Explorer ** – ruft (falls vorhanden) das Fenster von 7Zip auf ** – ruft (falls vorhanden) den ReactOS-Explorer auf ** – soll (auch) später ggf. weiterhin den Windows-Explorer aufrufen ** oder auch kürzer – ruft den (Windows-)Explorer-Nachbau auf; ist erst richtig nutzbar ab Bea 0-15-0 ** – ruft den künftigen Wallte auf; ist erstmals ab Bea 0-14-0 und zudem auch ungebunden (also mit /W2 /ungebunden}}) ab Bea 0-15-0 nutzbar * /ungebunden}} }} – kann zudem (bis dahin) aber auch schon ersatzweise mit dem (Bea-)Befehl Wallte /W2}} entsprechend ungebunden aufgerufen werden, so daß mit geöffnetem Wallte-Fenster eben Bea nahezu unverzüglich wieder (weitere) Befehle entgegennehmen kann; nutzbar ab Bea 0-15-0; einfach aufgerufen werden und Bea dann gleich wieder einsatzbereit sein kann}} * /gebunden}} }} – der gegenteilige Befehl zur Befehlserweiterung mit /ungebunden}}; nutzbar ab Bea 0-15-0 * und zudem kurz oder auch Weitere ab Bea 0-17-0 nutzbare Befehle: * }} und zudem kurz }} – mit empfohlender Abkürzung * }}, kurz }} * }}, kurz }} Siehe auch * Wikipedia:de:wxWidgets – ggf. als … und Anmerkungen: … selbstverständlich ohne den (sehr an Karl Klammer erinnernden und) äußerst lästigen Köter :-) …, siehe auch: * Windows XP: Das Ende einer Ära – T-Online.de, am 12.4.2014; ebenda unter „Eine nervige Suchfunktion“ * [//www.youtube.com/watch?v=baVEgpjJVSI Rover from Windows XP] – auf YouTube veröffentlicht, am 19.2.2011 * Klassische Suchfunktion verwenden – Heisig-IT, wohl zwischen 2002 und 2014 veröffentlicht; u.a. mit: Um die alte Suchfunktion auch unter Windows XP zu verwenden, gehen Sie in der Registry (Start-> Ausführen-> regedit) und suchen Sie folgenden Schlüssel: ‚HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Software\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\Explorer\CabinetState‘ Erstellen Sie in der rechten Hälfte eine neue Zeichenfolge mit dem Namen ‚Use Search Asst‘, und weisen Sie den Wert ‚no‘ zu. … Kategorie:Anwendung Kategorie:Befehl Kategorie:Befehlsempfänger Kategorie:KI Kategorie:Lautschrifft Kategorie:Wallte